1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to silencers for diesel engines and more particularly to a silencer capable of meeting RICE NEHAP, Tier 3 and/or Tier 4 regulations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art silencers will not accept both diesel oxidation catalysts (DOC) and diesel particulate filters (DPF) to meet Tier 3 or RICE NESHAP regulations. Gabe et al. in U.S. application 2006/0201144 describe an exhaust gas cleaning system without these devices. Page et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,935,105 describe an integrated apparatus for removing pollutants from an exhaust stream using both a DOC and a DPF; however, this is not a silencer. It would be advantageous to have a silencer that will accept both types of devices to meet Tier 3, RICE NESHAP and can also accept a selective catalytic reduction system (SCR) to meet Tier 4.